Bride To Be
by MsDevin92
Summary: How did the Panda King's daughter fall into General Tsao's clutches? Jing King centric fic. Enjoy!


Bride to Be

Okay, in Sly 3, I just think Jing King should've gotten more attention (I mean, we never even saw her face). So, I wrote this story...Enjoy!  
Oh, and in case you're confused, _congee_ is a traditional Chinese breakfast; some sort of rice porridge.

* * *

"Good morning, father."

Panda King sat on the floor of the shrine, his eyes closed as he meditated. He looked extremely peaceful and wise, wearing white silk robes, with his long, silver hair and beard laying on his shoulders and chest.

However, one eye opened at the sound of his daughter's voice.

"Good morning, Jing King." He smiled as his daughter approached, carrying a tray.

"I brought breakfast." She set the tray before him and sat down across from him, smiling back. "Did you rest well?"

"Yes. My meditation is progressing splendidly. I have never felt so connected to the world around me." He took a deep breath of the clean, cold mountain air, then shrugged and laughed. "But enough talk. Let us eat."

Over _congee_ and tea, they talked and laughed; Panda King laughing his round, full laugh, and Jing King with her faint giggle, as sweet and delicate as glass bells.

Years ago, after his defeat at the hands of Sly Cooper and his time in prison, Panda King had given up his life of crime and returned to his home in China. He'd become a monk, and now spent his days in peaceful meditation.

Jing King, his beloved only daughter, had been overjoyed at her father's return. Her mother, Qin, had recently passed away, and Jing had been at a loss, as her other relatives lived too far away for her to make the journey alone. Thankfully, Panda King had come along and taken her in.

The two of them now lived in the mountains, in a little house he had built. Throughout the day, he would meditate and study. Jing would go about her own passions; tending her garden, reading, painting. But they always had time for each other. They ate all of their meals together, and, some nights, Panda King would delight his daughter by digging out a few of his old fireworks, filling the starry sky with beautiful rainbow lights.

However, even the beauty of the firework lights paled in comparison to his daughter. She had grown while he had been away. She was now a slender and lovely young woman.

Jing had thick, pitch-black hair and large eyes the color of polished jet. Her cheeks were faintly pink, and she had the sweetest smile. Not only was she beautiful, though; she was also the kindest, gentlest daughter in the world. Panda King knew he was blessed.

There were times that he worried about her well-being, isolated in the mountains. She had no friends, no lover, no real social life to speak of.

However, whenever his worries got the best of him and he found himself asking if she wanted to leave the valley, she refused. She was happy here, she said, living a carefree life with her dear father. If she was happy, so was he- so he was content. For Jing King was his darling daughter, and he loved her unlike anything else.

* * *

The next morning, just as the sun rose over the snowy peaks, Jing King was getting ready for breakfast with her father.

However, as she stepped out of the little house and started up the path to her father's shrine, she saw something she had never seen before.

Someone else had entered the valley.

A group of shadowy figures stood at the entrance to the mountain sanctuary. As the sunlight hit them full-on and Jing King peered closer, she got a better look at them. They were tigers- large, muscular tigers, in jade-adorned armor. They held paper lanterns that gave off a soft golden glow in the early mountain mist, and, she realized with an icy touch of fear, long, sharp spears.

Confused and scared, she just stood there, staring at the band of armed strangers.

And as she did, one of them stared back at her. He nudged his comrades, and one by one, they all followed his gaze, until six pairs of sinister yellow eyes were fixed on Jing King.

The tiger who had seen her first nodded ever so slightly, and then the group came down into the valley.

Jing King retreated backwards a few steps.

"Pardon me, miss," the leader (she suspected he was the leader, as he bore a unique golden medallion on his chestplate) called. "But might you be Jing King, daughter of Panda King?"

"Y-Yes," she replied, unable to hide the tremble in her voice. "Who are you?"

"We are messengers." The tiger stepped to the front of the group and gestured at the others. "We have been sent by the great General Tsao. He's requested your presence at his palace."

Jing King felt her heart leap into her throat.

General Tsao was, without a doubt, the cruelest, most powerful warlord in the northern mountains. He as from a line of powerful black magicians, and was feared even more than her father had been back in his darker days. He possessed nearly unlimited wealth and commanded an army of vicious soldiers. And he always got what he wanted; anyone who crossed him would pay dearly.

She looked up at her father's shrine, unsure of what to do.

The tiger saw her eyes move. "I assure you, your father will be fine. Right now, the General's only concern is for you."

"I…" Jing swallowed, hardly believing she had the bravery to do what she was about to do. "I am sorry, gentlemen, but I must presently decline your lord's invitation."

The tiger's expression hardened. "I am equally apologetic, my lady. You see, acceptance was not optional."

At that, they all started towards her.

She dropped the tray, spilling tea and porridge across the ground, and then ran for her father's sanctuary as fast as she could. The tigers were right on her tail; she could hear their armor clanking as they ran.

Sadly, the young panda was no match for the speed of the highly-trained tiger soldiers. One caught up to her, reached out, and grabbed her by the arm.

"Let go of me!" she gasped, trying to get free. It was no use. The massive paw was like a vice. The harder she resisted, the harder he squeezed. Her arm was going numb.

Jing screamed for her father, but it was no use. They were too far down the mountain trail for him to hear and snap out of his meditation.

A second tiger grabbed her other arm. She struggled to and fro in vain against the hulking soldiers.

"No, no! Let go! Let me go!"

The two tigers carried her over to the leader.

"We have her, sir," one said.

"Good," the leader replied, grinning slightly. It was a fanged, evil-looking grin, and did nothing to calm the distraught Jing King.

The other tiger holding Jing looked up at Panda King's shrine. "Should we do something about Panda King, sir?"

"No."

"But, sir…What if he comes after his daughter?"

"The General said he poses no threat; he is soft-hearted now, and weak. Besides, even if he does come, none can stand against the great General Tsao."

They all growled triumphantly.

"Now," the leader ordered, "let us return to the palace. The General is waiting."

Jing screamed a final time as she was carried away.

"_Father_!"

* * *

Panda King frowned.

Something had disturbed his meditation. Something felt very wrong. He felt dizzy and out of breath, and that was just physical pain; inside, his heart and mind were practically screaming in agony. But what was causing it?

He stepped out of the meditation shrine and looked up at the sun. It was in the middle of the sky- noon.

Jing King had not come to share their lunch. She hadn't even come up for breakfast. He realized he hadn't seen her all day.

Was something wrong with his precious daughter? Was she hurt? Was she sick?  
He had to find her.

He hurried down the trail, calling, "Jing? Jing King? Where are you? My daughter, where are you?"

She was not out in the valley, so he headed for the house. His blood ran colder than the icy water of the mountains when he saw the breakfast tray on the ground, its contents spilled across the cobblestone path.

"Jing…Jing King?" What had happened to his daughter?  
Panda King checked inside the house. He searched every room, his calls increasing in volume and desperateness. Her room was empty- she had apparently gotten out of bed that morning, as the covers were folded neatly.

He decided to try outside again. As he searched along the path, he stepped on something soft.

He looked down.

Beneath his foot was a snow-white lily. The same lily Jing King always had pinned in her hair.

His daughter was gone.

He knelt down, and, with shaking hands, picked up the flower.

His daughter was gone.

_You fool_.

The voice came from seemingly nowhere; Panda King whirled around, but he could not find the source. This voice, speaking from out of thin air, disturbed him- it sounded eerily like his own. Before.

_Your daughter is gone because you could not protect her. Your weak ways have cost you Jing King! She is gone. She is gone. All because you could not protect her_. _You are weak._

Panda King rushed back to the meditation shrine, now trying fiercely to block out the voice he was certain had been his own- before, from the dark times. He had to find Jing King. She couldn't be gone…

But even as he stood there, at the top of the trail, he could not see her.

"JING KING?"

No response. No soft, lilting voice like the wind in the trees; no sweet giggle like delicate glass bells. No Jing King.

"_JING KING_!"

_You could not protect her_.

Panda King had lost his only daughter. He was heartbroken.

But the damage was much more severe than that. Deep inside him, as agony and despair erupted in his heart, Panda King's psyche cracked.

It was almost like shattering a mirror, and had the same effect both inside and out. With a strangled cry, he fell to his knees, clutching the lily in his hands, and darkness overtook his mind.

_You are weak._

* * *

The carriage stopped.

"We are here."

Jing King had been crying silently during the trip through the unfamiliar northern mountains. Now, all her strength had been sapped from her, and she barely fought back as the tigers reached inside and brought her out.

"Are you feeling more cooperative, my lady?" the leader asked, narrowing his eyes.

She nodded numbly.

"Well, then, we shall go."

Jing allowed herself to be led up the path to the General's palace. The guards they passed lifted their heads and looked at her in a mix of curiosity and triumph. The palace was a magnificent place, and a gentle snow was falling, but she barely noticed any of it.

_Maybe_, she thought, trying to regain her spirit, _it will be quick, and then the General will let me return to father_.

The thought cheered her up. She stopped staring at the ground and stood a little straighter. She was still nervous, but now she was almost sure that she would be reunited with her father soon.

The tiger soldiers opened the doors to the palace, and she was ushered inside. Tsao's wealth was apparent- the palace was splendidly furnished.

The General was standing in the main room, waiting. She had to admit that he was a rather awe-inspiring figure, with his purple armor and golden shield gleaming in the firelight. His expression was blank and unreadable at first, but when he saw Jing King enter, he smiled- although she wasn't exactly sure whether the smile meant good or bad news.

She decided it would be best to be respectful and polite. So when one of the tigers introduced her, she bowed and said, "General Tsao. I am humbled by your invitation- it was an honor."

"Yes." He preened himself a bit. "I hope my men were not too rough with you. I would hate it if harm befell such a fragile flower such as yourself."

"Oh." She blinked, unsure of how to react. "Thank you, sir."

He gazed at her. "The daughter of the world-renowned king of fire, Panda King…and such an exquisite beauty."

Jing blushed in spite of herself.

But both the blush and her nerve melted away when she heard what the General said next.

"You will make a wonderful bride."

_Bride_? The word took her by such surprise that she stood there a few seconds before it sank in, and Jing King clapped a paw over her open mouth, reeling in shock.

"Bride?" she managed to squeak. "You…You want me to marry you?"

The General nodded and crossed the room. "Yes. There is nothing I want more than for you to be my bride."

"My…My goodness." She tried to steady herself. "I am beyond honored by this, General."

"I knew you would be, my blossom."

Jing King looked down and fidgeted with her fingers. "But, Your Excellency- this is very sudden…A-and-"

"I understand your surprise," he cut in. "After all, I am a very powerful and revered figure. But I assure you, this wedding shall be glorious! Imagine it: the line of the powerful Panda King, and the great family Tsao, joined together…"

"General Tsao, I mean no disrespect, but…I am not exactly sure about this." Jing King averted her eyes nervously. "I am flattered- awed by your offer- but we hardly know each other. Besides, even if we did, I could never do such a thing without my father's consent."

"Ah." His expression had become calm once more. "I…suspected you might feel that way."

_Good. He understands_. Relief washing over her, Jing King bowed.

"Thank you, General. In that case, I shall return to my father. I bid you-"

"I am afraid that I can not let you do that, Jing King." He took a step closer to her, but she took a step back.

"What? Why?"

"Because I was not _asking_ you to marry me."

Jing King's heart began beating double-time. "W-What? How- You mean that you say I _must _marry you?"

"Yes, I do." He said it simply and carelessly, as though taking no notice of her distress. "And what say you to this arrangement?"

If he wasn't going to be polite and courteous, than neither was she.

"I say no, General!" she burst out, shaking her head. "I am sorry, but I cannot agree if you are going to be so- so uncouth!"

He took her hand. She recoiled.

"Please try to understand, my dear." His voice was softer now. "I am just trying to strive for what is best."

"Best for who, General?" She was not going to be fooled by his persuasive tone.

"For future generations, of course. In his greater days, your father was a magnificent figure; and, of course, the Tsao have always been a superlative clan. We are the heirs to two great legacies. I am young and powerful; you are young and beautiful. We are perfect, above all. Marry me, and a new generation of Kings- a new generation of Tsao- will be unstoppable!"

She shook her head again. "Is this how you try to win me over, General? Having your guards bring me here against my will, letting me have no say in this- this insane marriage arrangement of yours…And you only want to marry me for my lineage? I cannot marry you if you show me no affection or kindness!"

"Kindness and affection?" He was practically scoffing at her. "Who needs kindness and affection when power brings respect and obedience? Your father has become weak. You may be a woman, and you may be weak, but I trust you'd have enough sense not to make such a foolish decision."

Living a sheltered life with her first her mother, and then her father, it had been years since someone had spoken so unkindly to Jing King. She could not remember ever feeling so hurt…and so angry.

"Do not speak of my father that way," she hissed. "Do not speak to me that way."

His grip on her hand tightened. She couldn't pull away, and he came closer.

"No. You do not understand. _You_ do not speak to _me_ that way."

"Let go!" she cried.

His voice softened again, but this time, it had a much more sinister air to it.

"I said I would hate if harm befell you, but that does not mean I will hesitate if you continue to disrespect me so."

She should've seen the warning signs, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Disrespect?! _I_ am showing _you disrespect_?! _You _are the one treating me like property! I won't stand for this! I _won't_ marry you!"

His eyes flashed.

Before she knew what was happening, Jing King found herself being pulled forward. She struggled wildly, but the General forced her into a room off to the side and slammed the door shut, locking it behind her.

Jing King whirled around and screamed, "Let me out! Let me out! I won't marry you! I _won_'_t_!"

"Calm yourself, my blossom," he called. His voice was growing fainter- he was leaving. "I'm sure you will acknowledge what little wits you have in time, and see what a glorious occasion this wedding will be."

"No! Let me out! I won't do this! Where is my father? _Let me out_!"

No reply. He had gone, and she was all alone.

Her legs gave way, and Jing King fell to the floor, shaking with tears.

"No…"

* * *

Jing King spent a few days in her bridal chamber/prison, trying to think of a way out. The wedding was to be in a few weeks time, and if she didn't escape, she would never see her father again.

Her father did not know where she was, so he could not come for her. Besides, even if he did, he wouldn't stand a chance against Tsao's army. She knew nobody else, and there wasn't anybody fearless or foolish enough to stand up against the warlord. She'd have to get out on her own.

She had tried pleading with the General, but he would not let her go. The door was locked. And the only other way out was…

Jing King's eyes flitted towards the window. It was unlocked, and she could probably slip through if she opened it. Then she could escape.

It couldn't possibly work. There were guards outside- she was sure to be caught and returned to her confinement. Even if she did evade capture, she was in an unfamiliar region, probably hundreds of miles from her home.

But still…

Maybe things would work out. Maybe she could sneak away. Maybe she could find her way home. Maybe she could be..._free_.

_Freedom_. The window tempted her.

She had to get out.

Jing King looked out the window. There were no guards in sight. She'd seen one continuously patrolling the General's palace, but if she timed it right, she could slip past him. After that, she'd just have to be careful enough to sneak out of the stronghold. Once she was out of the mountains, she would have at least a chance.

She pushed the window open, and, gathering up her skirt, climbed out.

It was cold outside, and she shuddered slightly, but smiled. Things were going smoothly so far…

Just then, she sighted the golden glow of a lantern bobbing around the corner. The palace guard!

Jing King stole across the courtyard. Her best bet to evade the guards was to somehow climb the palace wall, but how to get up there?

She spotted a broken-down rickshaw leaning against the barrier, and quickly climbed up to it. Now she could reach the top of the wall. Grasping the ledge with both hands, she pulled herself up, scrambling on to the top.

But unbeknownst to Jing King, as she climbed, her foot tapped a loose rock and sent it bouncing over the edge. A guard heard the echo of the dropping stone and looked for the source of the noise.

And he saw Jing King.

"You there!"

Caught off guard, Jing King yelped- just as the guard patrolling the palace strolled by. He jumped, and then took notice of her, as well.

"The bride is escaping!" he called. "Jing King is getting away!"

Reinforcements came running.

Jing King ran for the exit, but one of the monkey guards jumped up in front of her, blocking the way.

"Cooperate, milady," he advised, "and it will all go over easier."

She stepped back, shaking her head, and tried to run the other way. Tried to.

It was winter. The snow was still falling, heavier now, and it had piled on the walls. She stepped in a snowdrift and slipped, off-balance, flailing her arms. The guards rushed over, trying to reach her, but it was too late. She fell, and plummeted towards the ground.

The last thing she felt was a searing pain as her leg crumpled, and then everything went dark.

* * *

The General was furious.

Jing King had broken her leg during her escape maneuver, and now he would have to postpone the wedding for an entire six weeks while she healed.

Jing King had been carried inside by the guards and brought back to the bridal chamber. When she came to, she was in bed, her leg in a cast. There was one guard inside her room, watching her, and one standing watch outside her door. She thought of trying another escape when the guard inside the chamber nodded off, but her leg was in too much pain; it hindered any of her attempts to move, much less flee the palace.

On her second day of recuperation, the General came to see her.

She felt the color drain from her face and looked away when he entered. He hadn't yet confronted her about the incident, but she knew he had been angry; she could hear his anger quite clearly from her room.

"See what your foolishness has brought upon you?" Tsao sighed disgustedly. "Now you have ruined the wedding plans, you imprudent girl, as well as injured yourself."

Jing King nervously clutched the blankets, steeling herself for Tsao's rage.

Thankfully, it didn't come.

"Yet, I suppose there is no need for me to waste my time trying to force sense into your empty head. Your pain will doubtless serve as an adequate teacher when it comes to the consequences of disobeying me."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, and gasped.

"Don't think it will be that easy, my dear," he sneered. "I assure you, I will certify that you cannot try to slip away from me again."

The next day, the window was barred.

* * *

The weeks passed.

Jing King lamented in her elaborate cell. She hardly had anything to do while her leg healed. The General had considered letting her paint, but after seeing that she'd been constantly doing portraits of her home in the mountain valley, had the paints confiscated, saying such obsession would only cloud her better judgment. Mostly, she slept, allowing the tears to flow at night until she succumbed to her exhaustion.

She was desperate now. Her leg was almost completely well. Once she had healed, it wouldn't be long until the dreaded day came- the wedding.

She wanted to escape, but there was just no way. After a few weeks of her silent obedience, the General had removed the extra guards on her room, and her leg was good enough to walk on now, but she was completely and utterly trapped.

The General heard her crying one morning, a few days before the wedding, and approached the door. She heard him coming, and, despairing, wailed, "Please, General Tsao…Please, please let me go!"

"No, my blossom," he replied. "You can not come out yet."

"Just let me see my father! Let me tell him I am alright…"

General Tsao said nothing.

"Is this how you woo your wife? You have shown me nothing but cruelty! I- I am so unhappy…Please…Have mercy…"

The General spoke then, but not to her.

"Who are you?"

Someone else had entered the room, and apparently not a guard. Help? Jing King's heart rose hopefully.

"Greetings, honorable General Tsao. I've heard of your upcoming marriage, and have come to humbly offer my services as wedding planner."

Her heart sank again. Whoever they were, they were not here to help her. She crossed the room and flopped down on the bed, burying her face in the pillows. It was hopeless…

Yet she could've sworn that, as the stranger was leaving, he paused a moment before her door.

"Don't worry, Jing King," Bentley whispered. "It'll be alright."

* * *

Jing King soon forgot about the stranger's soothing words as the wedding drew closer and closer. Her leg was healed, and she paced worriedly to and fro in her room, occasionally glancing at the moonlight snow out of the barred window.

"Oh, father…"

_Rumble_.

Jing King jumped in alarm. Had the floor just shaken?

_Rumble, rumble_.

There it was again. The rumbling was becoming more pronounced; the ground was definitely shaking beneath her feet.

The rumble grew louder and louder. She heard it moving closer to the palace…and to her bridal chamber.

_Rumble, rumble…BANG_!

Jing King retreated against the wall as the floor began to shudder. Then, one of the woven mats moved aside, revealing, with a burst of brightly-colored smoke, a large hole that had been blasted in the ground.

Out of the hole leapt a strange creature. It was short and purple in color, with wild, dark hair. It looked something like a cross between a small bear and a wizened monkey, and in one hand it carried a staff with a glowing gem set atop.

The creature surveyed the room through the smoke. When it saw her, it exclaimed loudly in a language she could not understand, shouting into the underground cavern.

A paw reached out of the cavern.

"Jing King?"

She gasped.

"F-f…Father?"

* * *

Panda King, seeing his daughter, held out his arms. "My daughter!"

"Father!" She threw herself into his embrace. "You have come to rescue me from General Tsao! I was beyond hoping for such a miracle…"

He held her tight and closed his eyes. "Yes, Jing King. All is well. I'm here…"

The palace door opened; they could hear faint voices in the main room.

The creature tapped her father on his arm and murmured something.

"Yes, I understand, Guru. Jing King, we must make haste."

Jing King nodded, and, taking her father's hand, let herself be led into the cavern. The Guru leapt in behind them, and Panda King pulled the mat over their escape route. Then the three of them stole away into the darkness.

* * *

Jing King huddled close to her father in the back of the van as they drove through the countryside. She was surrounded by unfamiliar faces, and felt very uncomfortable.

Panda King noticed her worried frown, and gestured around the group. "Forgive me for not explaining earlier, my daughter; we had very little time. These are my comrades. Without them, I would never have stood a chance at rescuing you."

He introduced them one by one. The Guru was the strange purple creature who had accompanied him through the cavern; Penelope was the little mouse tinkering with a miniscule helicopter in the corner; Bentley was the bespectacled turtle, and, she realized, the one who had been posing as the wedding planner; Murray was the large hippo driving the van.

The raccoon in the front seat with Murray was Sly Cooper.

When Jing King heard the name, she fought to contain her surprise. The same Sly Cooper, the world-renowned thief? The same Sly Cooper who had put down countless evildoers? The same Sly Cooper whose defeat of Panda King had started her father on the path to redemption?

"Father…" she whispered.

"I know what you are thinking, Jing King. Yes, I have joined forces with Sly Cooper. He was willing to forgive me for my heinous past to help save you. He is truly a valiant character."

She wasn't exactly sure, but she thought she saw Sly subside a bit, looking embarrassed and awkward.

"Are we returning home?" she wondered.

"No. Tsao already knows of the valley. It would not be safe there. We're bringing you to your Aunt Yume. You'll be safe there, and until I return from my work with Sly and his comrades- I have a debt to repay them for their kindness."

When the van pulled up in front of her Aunt Yume's cottage and her father brought her to the door, he stopped before knocking.

"In the anxiety of the quest to rescue you, I had almost forgotten," he murmured. He held out his hands, revealing a snow-white lily.

Jing King smiled. "Father…"

"Allow me." He gently brushed a lock of ebony hair aside, and when he stepped away, the lily was pinned in the back of her hair.

Jing King laid her head on her father's chest. "Thank you, father, for everything. Good luck on your adventure."

"Farewell, Jing King." He gave her a tight hug and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I will be back soon. I love you, my darling."

"Farewell, father. I love you, too."

She stood and waved as her father headed back down the path and climbed into the van. As they drove away, the door behind her opened, and her Aunt Yume stepped out onto the porch, beckoning her inside.

As Jing King followed her aunt into the cottage, she looked over her shoulder a final time, and saw the blue blur of the Cooper van disappearing into the distance.

She smiled.


End file.
